The Little Merman
by Sasunaruluv14
Summary: This is the story of The little mermaid...But Kingdom Hearts style! YAOI! The main paring is AkuRoku, with RikuXSora, LexZex, and XigbarXDemyx! Hope you enjoy! I took a LONG time to do the picture!


**A/N: Yeah here I am! Sorry for not updating/posting stories! So here you go!**

**The Little Mermaid**

**Chapter One: The Story**

Once upon a time there was a time there was a handsome prince. He had hair the color of Ruby red that stood up, eyes that were greener than emerald, and a lean tall figure. On the sea was experience that he loved. At the moment he was talking to one of his crew members. He was an old _looking _guy that looked in his 30s.

"I'm tellin' ya! Them' Merfolk really exist!" The said man told the prince.

"Prince Axel!" said his trusted Advisor Riku called to him.

"He's just an old hermit don't let him give any strange ideas…"

"Oh please, Riku, don't you think there is something more out in these waters!" Said the read headed prince. They kept telling one another that merpeople don't exist. The old man came to tell them something.

"Hey little punks', my name is Xigbar just to let you know." Then another crew member came with a huge sword.

"What's all the commotion about!" The friend of both Riku and Axel said.

"Nothing Lexaeus. Just telling Axel the truth that merfolk don't exist!" He looked directly at Axel.

"Hey, they do exist! I saw one myself!" Axel told Riku. Then Lexaeus went to back up Riku.

"Even more the reason to believe they don't exist!"

"No he's tellingthe truth I saw one myself." Said the prince. "This how it happened…"

_Flashback_

_There was Axel sitting at one of this favorite spots of the entire Kingdom. He loved going to the shore, to get away from his prince life. He was on a rock by the shore. Then he saw ruffling in the water. He looked at it waiting for something to pop up. When nothing did he thought being the clever person he is thought it was a person drowning. He jumped of the rock which was slippery. He fell straight; face down on to a rock which left him unconscious._

_Then a small looking merman appeared he looks at his twin brother on what to do. The twin brother named Roxas went above to carry the human on the shore. He left the human there and went back to his brothers. "What was that thing!" Sora, Roxas' twin asked Demyx their older brother. "Don't know..?" Replied Demyx. "What are you guys up to now!" Asked a very mad looking merman, looking smaller than Demyx but still taller than Sora and Roxas._

_Then Sora looked toward the shore. The merman Zexion followed his gaze. He saw Roxas swimming toward the shore with a human in his hands. (He could barely keep them above shore based on how much bigger the human was than Roxas.) He looked down to see the humans face._

_It was so beautiful to Roxas. The human had red hair that stood out. He had Green eyes that could put the meadows to shame. The human also had these upside down triangles under his eyes. Roxas managed to reach the shore. He noticed the human stopped breathing. He then remembered something the teacher, Zexion told them about humans._

_That they need air to live..._

_Without a second thought he pressed his lips hard on the humans and breathing air to his lungs. __After that Roxas heard his heartbeat. He pulled away a started to sing softly to him. Axel woke up and looked up to see the most gorgeous thing he ever seen. 'I'm in heaven' He said. That can only explain the beautiful angle above him. Axel saw blonde hair that the sun didn't have a chance to beat, and blue eyes that the sea itself was to no comparison. Axel blinked a few more times then heard Lexaeus call his name._

_The angle looked toward the direction where Lexaeus' voice was heard. Then looked at Axel one final time then went toward the ocean. Axel saw him jump in the water and saw the most beautiful merman tail that was golden just like the angles' hair._

_End of Flashback_

"That did so not happen!" stated Riku. Then the red head just look back toward the sea and sighed. 'Maybe it didn't happen at all. Did I dream of all of that. I was only 15 when it happened. Maybe because of my stupid hormones were kicking in. No… that was real I know it was.' Axel was thinking. Then Riku told Axel something.

" You need to find someone to marry and soon! You know your parents are very old and need to pass the thrown to you in a few months. They don't care if it's female or male anymore." Riku told Axel in a stern voice.

"I know who I want to marry. I just need to wait by the shore. Maybe he'll show up."

"Let's just get goin' I feel a strong wind comin'!" Said Xigbar.

"Okay" Said Axel. Then they started their way home.

**A/N: That's it hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
